The present invention relates to a headlight for vehicle, which operates in accordance with a projection principle.
Headlights of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such headlights is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 32 18 703 A1. This headlight has a reflector, a light source and a lens through which the light reflected by the reflector passes. Moreover, the headlight has a light-permeable element which surrounds the lens at least over a part of its periphery. The light emitted by the light source which is not engaged by the reflector can pass through the light-permeable element and be collected. For this purpose the element has prisms for deviating the passing light. With this construction of the element, when the light source is turned on, the illuminated surface of the reflector is increased relative to the surface of the lens, so that by the headlight no or only a small subjective screening is caused. The light bundle which is reflected by the reflector and passes through the lens has a sharp bright-dark limit which is advantageous for avoiding a blinding of a counter traffic, but on the other hand has the disadvantage that high ranged objects such as for example traffic screens or direction screens are not illuminated or illuminated insufficiently and therefore are difficult to recognize by the vehicle driver. Also, only a part of the light passing through the element can be engaged by the prisms of the element. The known headlight also has the disadvantage that when the light source is turned off, the element is perceived as dark and the headlight has an undesired, non uniform appearance image.